


[ART] Other Than Me (AroAceing the Line 2021)

by areyouokaypanda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, aroaceingtheline2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda
Summary: all I have to dois think of me and I have peace of mind...i don't want to be anything other than meDaily pieces for AroAceing the Line Week 2021.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Vesseek, Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	1. Day 1: Zolf (gray-asexual)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Pride - Doubt - **Stars** \- **White**


	2. Day 2: Sasha (aroace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Coming Out - In the Closest - **Erasing the Line** \- **Black**
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about characters seeing the expectations of others... and just flipping two birds while leaping off a rooftop.


	3. Day 3: Grizzop/Vesseek (aro, QPR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: **Relationship** \- Single - **Dancing** \- **Pale Green**


	4. Day 4: Grizzop (ace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Awareness - Secrets - **Flowers** \- **Purple**
> 
> Amaranth, a flower that never fades. Yes, I know they're supposed to be more red, but moonlight is magic and I wanted ace purple~


	5. Day 5: Zolf & Sasha (gray-ace & ace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: **Family** \- **Friends** \- **Magic** \- **Grey**


	6. Day 6: Sasha & Grizzop (ace & aro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: **Love** \- Sex - **Experimentation** \- **Dark Green**
> 
> Just two kids seeing what all the fuss is about... <3


	7. Day 7: Zolf/Wilde (gray-ace, QPR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: **Spectrum** \- Dessert Toppings - **Discovery** \- **Rainbow**
> 
> Did you know that if you put a classic rainbow on top of a green-white-purple gradient and swap the rainbow layer to Add, you get this? /points down


End file.
